


Silk

by heartstarmagick



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Brief masturbation talk, Catholic Guilt, Communication, Drunk Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Pining, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise, Resolved Sexual Tension, Teasing, handjobs, matt adores foggy's body, sex in lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartstarmagick/pseuds/heartstarmagick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy wears something silky under his suit to the office. Matt can't get it out of his head. He invites Foggy over for a drink afterwards and sexiness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired in part by tumblr user senor-foggy-law and in part by my own indulgence. the world needs 1000000% more of foggy in lingerie tbh.
> 
> also i have no idea where it stands in terms of canon compliance/placement; Foggy knows about his senses but they’re having a good time

It was driving Matt completely mad.

Not that he could _say_ anything. How weird would it be to go up to your best friend and work partner and say something like “hey, I can tell when you’re wearing silky drawers under your pants and the sounds are making it very hard for me to get up from my chair  _if you catch my drift_ ” ?

Awful weird. Inexcusable weird. Sexual harassment level weird. Matt didn’t want to play with that, he never wanted to ever cross that line, ever.

If Foggy wanted it, that was a different story. But right now he was simply sitting at his desk, silk rubbing up against the slightly-rougher material of his trousers but at only some shifts, which also made Matt think that maybe it wasn’t silky boxers but silky _lingerie_.

The thought crossed his mind and he immediately had to take two or three deep breaths to even deal with that potential reality. In the midst of those breaths, that familiar heartbeat drew closer and Matt didn’t even notice it until he heard, “Everything okay in here, buddy?”

“What? Oh, yeah. Just…about to check my bank account. You know how it is.”

He heard Foggy’s laugh, a genuine, real laugh—like he’d _really_  made Foggy laugh and it made him smile again. “Yeah, I totally know that feeling dude. I think we’ve got a couple of cases that will actually pay out though, so that’s good shit. The worst will be over soon, you know?”

“And it’s thanks to you.”

Foggy laughed again and Matt heard what he assumed were luscious locks shifting around. “I just shook my head; nah, man, I’m not the only one at work here. Dream team, the three of us.”

Matt couldn’t help a smile, shifting a little bit in his seat because ah— _there_  was the guilt that always came with the top-secret Foggy-pining that he’d been able to suppress for years (until as of late it seemed). As badly as he wanted to write it off as Typical Catholic Bullshit and leave that guilt behind, it was hard with his abilities and being able to sense every small shift imperceptible to the human ear and it was harder still to ignore, harder to _not_ _listen_  and ergo, harder to not be racked with guilt about it all the time.

For instance, Foggy and that heartbeat of his that felt so much like home took a few steps closer-- Matt loved the sound of Foggy’s thighs rubbing against each other and he always felt beyond perverse for that. Matt could feel the shifts within his own body as he was also treated to the sound of trousers against silk and thigh that sounded bare. He scooted his chair closer to his desk to rid any evidence of his agnonizingly tightening pants.

“What’re your lunch plans?”

Matt was grateful for the distraction. He thought a moment, “Not sure. Someplace that delivers. Chinese, maybe? I haven’t really decided.”

“That might be nice.”

There was a lull and before Matt could stop himself, words were coming out of his mouth, “Hey do you…want to come over after work? I just got this whiskey and…I don’t really want to drink it alone.”

“I’d love to.”

****

Foggy ended up walking home with Matt after a long day of dense paperwork and denser reading. “Dude I’m so glad today’s over, my eyes feel like they’re gonna fall out of my skull. Glad to be getting not-sober.”

Matt laughed, shaking his head, “Yeah man, my hands keep tingling. It’ll be nice to get out of my own head for a bit.”

They walked up to the apartment, Matt unlocking the door and Foggy putting the light on. Matt made them their drinks, taking the bottle with him and sitting on the couch beside Foggy. “Your drink, sir,” he smiled, handing the glass over and taking a small sip of his.

“Cheers, to making it through.”

Matt snorted, memories of countless finals weeks and papers written immediately coming to mind, first cases, mock-trials… “How many times have we made that toast?”

“You’re right. Cheers to being fucking unstoppable _yet_ _again_.”

They consummated the toast.

Then they consummated another toast. And another.

There may have been a couple more that Matt didn’t quite remember. He was so warm and he could feel the heat pouring off Foggy and at some point he took Foggy’s hand and at no point did Foggy let go. Matt was talking about something that he would never be able to recollect and Foggy interrupted him, “…Your lips right now. They’re so red. Holy shit.”

Matt leaned, his free hand gently touching Foggy’s face, confessing something he’d never been able to speak out loud; “I wish I could see yours.”

Foggy moved Matt’s hand and pressed a kiss to it, taking a finger into his mouth and sucking on it and despite the whiskey, Matt wasn’t sure that he’d ever gotten hard faster. And then Foggy shifted and he was reminded that there was hidden silk wrapped around those hips; he almost moaned out loud.

Or maybe he did because Foggy then kissed him roughly, holding onto his collar. It was sloppy and there was definitely drool involved but Matt wouldn’t have ever asked for anything more because here Foggy _finally_ was, after all this guilt.

Before Matt could realize it, Foggy was crawling into his lap, straddling him and kissing him. Matt was overwhelmed with the affection and the presence of Foggy’s lush, beautiful body on his. Instantly, Matt’s hands went to those thighs he’d always adored, really feeling their thickness and lusciousness and allowing himself to get lost in them until Foggy broke the silence between them. “I want to show you something,” he breathed between kisses and took Matt’s hands, sliding them up a little further. Foggy unfastened and pulled his trousers down, guiding Matt’s hands to his hips. Matt felt straps and lacy frill and Foggy’s patient hands led Matt’s over his pelvis, then over his length fighting against the silk under his fingers—smoother than he could have ever imagined.

“F-fuck,” was all Matt could manage, practically choking on the word as calluses traced over a little bow front and center. “W-what color?”

“Powder blue. Lace is—is white. Delicate.”

Matt continued to feel, smirking at the spot of precum he could smell as much as he could feel as his hand ghosted over the fabric and thumbing over the lace at his hips, “Shit, Foggy,” he gasped as he shifted, feeling over the strappy ass of the lingerie and the ass dreams are made of filling it out.

“Backless,” Foggy said and Matt could hear the smile. “Easy access. I just winked. Well—I tried to.”

They both giggled and Matt moved a hand to Foggy’s cheek, leaning and kissing him gently. “So, you’re saying you want me in you?” Matt said after pulling away.

Foggy couldn’t help a chuckle, “Such a smooth charmer. Yeah, though. I want you. Do you want me?”

“Of course I do.”

“Not too drunk? How drunk are you? You’re smaller than me and I’m pretty snick-snacked.”

Matt laughed, “I’m of compleeeetely clear mind and sound body, I’ve wanted this since undergrad.”

There was a slight slur to Matt’s voice and Foggy touched his cheek. “My eyebrow’s raised. Dunno about clear mind. Sound body’s important, too; mid-sex vom’s a bonerkill.”

“I’m here. I want you. I won’t throw up, probably.”

Foggy agreed that it was enough for him and they got up to proceed to the bedroom, Matt shedding his clothes along the way. When they got to the bedroom, Foggy crawled onto Matt’s bed, beautiful and full ass in the air like some sort of fucking gift and Matt’s breath hitched. “Will you fuck me with these on?” Foggy asked with a mirrored slur to Matt’s, heart racing with the hot and heavy musk of arousal filling Matt’s senses to the brim.

Normally, Matt preferred to be facing his bedroom partners but this was so overwhelming and sexy, he couldn’t resist taking his position behind Foggy and giving his ass a gentle slap. “Do you need me to prepare you?”

He could feel the blush rising to Foggy’s cheeks and—just about everywhere else as he spoke, “No, I…I spend a lot of time, uh, when I’m home with something nice and girthy, pretending it’s you actually.”

Matt sort of knew that because of his senses but he didn’t say anything, instead reaching and pulling out a condom and some lube, messily making it happen and setting himself up behind Foggy. He easily slid into the other, gripping his hips and groaning deeply at the intense heat and the reactions pouring off of Foggy.

Everything was a blur of ten different intensities at once between all the blood rushing, all the sounds and smells and Matt could practically taste the sex filling the room. Matt was thrusting hard, reaching around to stroke Foggy’s belly, then lower to slowly and carefully fondle a silk-coated cock.

Matt probably could have gone all night if Foggy hadn’t started begging. He lasted approximately twenty seconds after the third breathy plead for him and Matt blushed all over as his flaccidness slipped out of Foggy’s heat of its own accord.

“Sorry…” he said, pulling the condom off and tying it, dropping it to the floor.

Foggy wordlessly took his hand, guiding it to his bulge. Matt stood on still-shaky knees, thumbing at the tip of the delicious cock peeking out of the top of the fancy underwear and reaching in to stroke him with quick flicks of his wrist, still giving the tip the attention it deserved. “Ohhh god Matt, yeah, y-yeah just like that…” he moaned, reaching behind him to grip on Matt’s hair.

Matt leaned and began sucking a dark mark into Foggy’s neck, which made him shudder and moan loudly and cum right then and there. Foggy collapsed when he was finished, sweetly staining the sheets beneath him and Matt followed, happy to be pressing their bodies together once more. He took a deep breath or two, rolling off Foggy and sitting up by the pillows and keeping his arms open, indicating for Foggy to come cuddle.

Foggy, of course, obliged him and curled up close with his head resting on Matt’s chest, “I—got cum everywhere.”

“Not your fault. We’ll do laundry tomorrow.”

“Fuck, Matt…” he sighed happily.

There was a few moments of silence as Foggy reached to pull off the underwear, which miraculously _wasn’t_  coated in jizz. Matt heard him toss the garment aside before curling back up to him, gorgeous unending curves making his own harsh angles feel wanted and complete. Matt made a mental note to worship that beautiful body as much as humanly fucking possible because it was even better than he imagined.

“I wore them for you, specifically.”

Matt rose an eyebrow and could feel the blush adorning Foggy’s face as he continued, “I mean, I…I remember you saying something about hearing things that no one else can and I wanted to know if maybe—maybe you’d sense it?” Matt blushed deeply and he heard the delight in Foggy’s voice, “Oh I totally fucking knew it.”

“Do you know how hard it was to focus on literally anything all day because of those noises?”

Foggy reached and stroked Matt’s cheek, leaning in close, “I’ve been hailed as Hell’s Kitchen’s biggest tease and I’m not sorry.”


End file.
